


Prompts

by StarKnightStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of other random stuff, Avengers - Freeform, Fantasy AU, Other, Star Wars AU, all the aus, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: Ok so some of these will be ridiculously vague, and others will be insanely in-depth prompts, but just bear with me ok? I have some weird tastes... but don’t we all?





	Prompts

#1 Darcy and Skye/Daisy Johnson are twin sisters born to Anthony Edward Stark. Both possess their father’s genius mind, and their mother’s inhuman abilities. They join the Avengers shortly before Age of Ultron, and the rest of the team are shocked.

#2 The tale of Darcy Lewis-Stark throughout the MCU. btw she’s 18 when Tony goes missing.

#3 So this is one of those really in depth ones... Fantasy AU.

SHIELD: Tony Stark = Sir Anthony du Starque, Blacksmith of the Realm; Steve Rogers = Paladin Rogers, of the Order of America; Bruce Banner = Doctor Banner, Alchemist and Court Healer; Clint Barton = Hawkeye of the Archer’s Guild; Natasha Romanoff = Lady Natasha, Spy/Assassin for the Crown; Nick Fury = King Nicholas the Fury, Ruler of Shield; Dr. Strange = Stephen Strange, Sorceror Supreme; Wanda Maximoff = The Scarlet Witch, apprentice to the Sorcerer Supreme.

ASGARD: Thor = Crown Prince Thor of Asgard; Odin = King Odin of Asgard; Loki = Prince Loki of Johtunheim.

WAKANDA: T’challa = King T’Challa Of Wakanda; Shuri = Princess Shuri

These three kingdoms have been at odds for a long time. However, they must unite if they are to survive the borderless terrorist organization HYDRA, or the approaching Mad Titan: Thanos the Conquerer. Maybe they’ll get a little help from the roving Guardians.

#4 Star Wars AU... Where the Avengers (AoU) are magically transported to the Star Wars Universe shortly before the Clone Wars. Except none of them knew the Star Wars movies even existed, so when there is no way back? Well, let’s make another team of Vigilantes!

#5 Evil/Dark Avengers. Sure, some might call the Avengers heroes, but they are done. Done with all of it. Sure, the world was saved, but look at the property damage! The story of the death of heroes, and the rise of the Avengers, when they’ve finally had enough. After all, Tuesday is the perfect day to take over the world, regardless of the fact it’s actually Friday.

#6 Teen Criminal Avengers. In which the Avengers are world class thieves, and Steve really shouldn’t have gone to the museum today...

#7 WinterIronWidow. In which that fateful day of the death of Howard and Maria Stark occurred much, much earlier, and a 4 year old Stark was taken to be a new Asset. In which Hydra had to brainwash them all, over and over, because they kept getting out of hand. But still, they were the best. Hydra’s crack team, who never failed. Ever. Natalia Alianovna, The Black Widow; James Buchanan Barnes, The Winter Soldier; and Anthony Edward Stark, the Merchant of Death.

#8 IronWidow. In which they’ll set the world on fire, then sit back and watch it burn.

#9 Where unbeknownst to the rest of the team, as well as themselves, Barnes was not the only one with embedded trigger words. Even after the Winter Soldier had his removed, they lay dormant. So why would happen if, with a few muttered words, suddenly Tony, Nat, and Clint decided that the other Avengers... had to die?

#10 pure, IronWidow steamy smut... or at least canonically younger Tony IronWitch smut. Or maybe a a Wanda/Nat/Tony threesome.

#11 IronWidow (I think by now it’s clear I ship this pretty heavily...) What if, Thanos admired the team that destroyed his army? What if, he decided that a couple of them would make good little soldiers? What if, shortly after New York, he just went and took them? The story of how Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff ended up brainwashed, and children of Thanos.

#12 In Victorian London, there is a small group who call themselves the Avengers. It was comprised of the famous industrialist Anthony Stark, the distinguished soldier, James Barnes, Prince Thor of the Kingdom of Asgard, well-known alchemist Dr. Bruce Banner, Lady Natalia Romanova, a rich, well-known socialite, and the former circus archer Clint Barton... all secretly immortal, hugely powerful vampires. They were inseparable. That is, until James did something unforgivable, and turned them all against him. Now, 47 years later, he shows up on the doorstep of Steven Grant Rogers, an artist working for the ‘Romanoff’ family. (Evil Avengers, Immortal Avengers)

 

#13 Eldritch Horror AU - The Avengers are lovecraftian monsters, and don’t take kindly to Thanos’ attempted summoning of them.

 

Will Probably add more as time goes on. For now, Happy Writing! (Oh, and please let me know if you decide to write a story using one of these prompts, I’d love to read it!)


End file.
